Uh Oh
by nathy.faithy
Summary: Tumblr prompt for a Skyeward fic with Chloe's song 'Uh Oh'. If Ward only knew what his presence did to her. Spoilers for T.R.A.C.K.S.


_**Hey guys this was a Tumblr prompt 'What do I have to do for you people to write a SkyeWard song fic to Chloe's 'Uh Oh', thought I should give it a try. I would like to give a kudos to the sweetheart CreativeReading who so nicely beta-read this fic for me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Marvel or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this work of fanfiction. Lyrics of the song by Chloe Bennet/Wang "Uh Oh".**_

* * *

I was done with it. Stupid S.O. He could just lie dead for all I cared. Okay, not really because I had no idea of what I would do without him, but since Quinn's incident, it was like I could hear him speaking with his chocolate-brown eyes while analyzing me "No, do like this. Go again. Keep your arms higher. Skye, come on. I can't afford to have you in some hyperbaric chamber all over again. I don't think I can take it."

* * *

I breathed deeply as I took my guitar from underneath the bed, I hardly think anyone on the team knew I had it. Also, I was more than glad to know they knew nothing about my singing either, it wasn't that I was ashamed of it, the truth was that it was just another one of my hobbies that got me some money for gas, or any electronic devices I might have needed before joining up with S.H.I.E.L.D.

I started playing the guitar. She was like an extension of myself, and though I knew this song would play better with other instruments, it was just as good like this as well. I started murmuring the lyrics, thinking about him. I wondered when I wasn't thinking about Ward nowadays. Since the fiasco with Miles, all I did was try to rebuild our weird relationship as Rookie and S.O, but it was like talking to a brick wall, always the same looks, the clenched jaw, the eyes rolling. No matter what I did, it was as Katy Perry says 'cause you're hot and you're cold' and, damn, he could be cold.

_Uh-Oh_

_Yeah_

_Uh-oh_

_Uh-oh_

_Yeah_

_I can't concentrate_

_While you're messing with my brain_

_I can't think straight_

_Make me want to misbehave_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_But I know where this is going, uh-oh_

He had driven me insane, with all the damn push ups and pull ups, running around and the amount of jabs he made me do in a day. Course, I knew he was pissed with me yet, but like I had mentioned to Fitz, I had no idea what the hell he wanted from me anymore. And then we almost lost Jemma and out of nowhere he decided to be nice with me. In that time, I was way too nervous and scared to appreciate it. But later, I remembered the fear in his eyes, the anger and frustration he felt and I swear I could have kissed his lips in a not so subtle way.

_Uh-oh_

_Uh-oh_

_I can hear my heart go_

_Racing out of control_

_It's so crazy_

_Boy you really got me, uh-oh_

_I don't think that you know_

_When you're standing this close_

_I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh_

The Hub, their mission, I think I have never been more afraid in my whole life. He and Fitz all by themselves, no backup plan. Well, to hell with it. Gladly, I wasn't the only one thinking it. May and Simmons backed me up, even before Coulson agreed they did need the extraction, after all. I was extremely relieved to see him in the cargo bay just after Fitz entered the lab, pretending everything was fine and smirking at me as I punched his shoulder playfully. I had to mask my terror with something, otherwise I would have probably wrapped my arms around him and cried in pure bliss that he was safe and sound.

_Stop you're killing me_

_When you look at me like that_

_I just can't breathe_

_I start acting all crazy_

_You're so hot it's stupid_

_And I'm about to lose it, uh-oh_

_Uh-oh_

_Uh-oh_

Oh yeah, and as if all the tension wasn't enough, we got to deal with a bloody Asgardian weapon who got anyone who held it to show all of their anger in a single outburst. So, yep, now not only did I know he thought I was going to get myself killed easily, I also knew he hated my voice and my constant talking. But I just couldn't let him be. So yeah, he could be angry as much as he wanted, he was still my S.O, and the guy I was secretly falling head over heels for every single day.

_I can hear my heart go_

_Racing out of control_

_It's so crazy_

_Boy you really got me, uh-oh_

_I don't think that you know_

_When you're standing this close_

_I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh_

So invisible man trouble much? How come I thought it was actually cool for a moment? I spoke with the poor woman, I guess moral support is my thingy, since, S.O was protecting or looking out for the twins and AC was trying to put the pieces together with May, and May, hmm, she was being badass as usual.

And imagine if we could have a break for a minute. No, Sir. Suddenly, we were against Centipede again and Mike Peterson was on board to help us out. Ward wasn't very pleased, but he could cope. If I thought the week was bad, I was certainly not expecting the outcome of the mission. We lost Mike Peterson, and our team leader was captured, Ward was shot, and between my panic and all the problems we had ahead, I had to calm down a child. Poor Ace, so helpless, I did what I wish someone would have done for me when I was a child too, I hugged him and let him cry all his tears, murmuring comforting words.

THE HELL! When I finally thought I'm going somewhere with Miss No Feelings May, she just go and throws me a punch, totally in the gut, which by the way I was not expecting. Also, I think my heart did a little happy dance when Ward stood up by me over Agent Victoria Hand. And then, I was out of the Bus with my only chance to get Coulson back. I was running out of time, and praying to any powers above that this plan of mine would actually work.

I was happy to know Melinda just needed me off of the plane, because otherwise no one would find our boss, did I mention she liked my jacket? I had a fangirling moment, so sue me. Ah, remember how thrilled I was to find Coulson again? Yeah, now I wish I could erase the pain I found him on. Gosh, it was terrifying. As I laid my head to sleep that night it all came rushing back, but AC's horrified look and pleas were enough to keep me awake.

After some days, things started to get back to semi-normalcy, I mean we weren't normal, so yeah, no point in trying there. But Coulson seemed to be sleeping better, Ward, was, well like usual pushing me at my limits, May was in the cockpit (newsflash) and FitzSimmons in the lab. Coulson called to let us know we had a mission, we were going to check this weird 'frozen' situation in the Academy - Sci -Tech division, and gosh were Jemma and Leo popular there.

I liked that for a moment I got to see a bit of Ward's heart, which is usually quite impossible. And I like to think that he sounded a bit jealous of the bartender hitting on me on the boiler room. We had just got another enemy Ian Quinn, if I only knew how much trouble would cause me. Discovering that I was an 0-8-4 made me driven, I had to be better, all those people that died to protect me deserved all I could possible give of myself. Ward went back with me to the Wall of Honor, it was nice to have him there, it calmed me. I smiled at him before we left, so we had our moments, and I was excelling in hiding my feelings for him, since well I did know about his little affair with May. But what we don't see, the heart doesn't feel, right? Yeah sure. I'll keep giving myself this little pep talk.

_I'm acting so irrational, uh-oh_

_D-D-Don't go_

_Stuttering_

_Stumbling on every word I say_

_You make me delirious, uh-oh_

_Can't be serious_

_No, I can't keep a straight face_

I had tried to find anything on Quinn's for days, until I found an invoice; it was our chance we couldn't miss them now. If I was anxious to get this done, I sure was. So, we were going undercover, I had to smiled to myself when May said she hated undercover, but I totally understood the reason later when I had to sell mines and Fitz 'relationship', he said I kissed him like his grandmother. Everything was going good until we were made, than things went south, and I mean SOUTH. We lost comms, Jemma got into a whole Captain America complex jumping on a freaking GRENADE! Than we can't find Mr. "I can kill you with my pinky", or Coulson even less May, which meant me and Fitz were alone, and there was no way I was going to let Quinn escape with the damn 0-8-4 he had in his hands, sure it wasn't I cute as me. You could count on that. I shot a guy *Ward would have been proud*, and entered the compound by myself, while Fitz distracted the guards, I should have waited, I should but I thought I could do it. Then all is a blur Mike Peterson, the 0-8-4, Ian Quinn. Pain, excruciating, horrible pain. All I remember before blacking out was a plea "Help."

* * *

My train of thought is cut off as I heard a knocking on my door louder than my song. I had been to engrossed in my memories to remember the outside world, or why I was angry in the first place to begin with. I left my guitar on my bed opening the door slightly, it was late I knew that, it was the reason I had decided to play at such time, I was surprised to find my S.O on the other side, his eyes were hunted and there were tears streaming down his face. I pull him inside no questions asked, he looks so very lost I'm suddenly a loss of words. So I hug him, for several seconds I stood there holding him before he enveloped me in his strong arms, crying silently.

"Ward?" I call but he doesn't answer, choosing to tighten his hold on me. I caressed his hair, as I let myself relax in his embrace, I rested my head and hid my face in the bow of his neck, he was so very warm. "Grant?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But I was terrified, you're like sunshine Skye and suddenly you were gone." He murmured his chin resting on my head.

"I'm fine now, shh." I said, caressing his back.

"And if you had died? What was I going to do Rookie?" He asked pulling me a bit so he can see my face. I frown, unsure of his feelings. He sighed and looked quickly at my bed.

"You have a guitar?"

I snorted a bit, shaking my head. "Yeah, genius, that is a guitar."

"Oh, so you were singing?" He asks confused for a moment still holding me in arms length.

"Yeah…" Honestly this was just confusing me more and more.

"I like it. So who is the guy?" He asks as he sits in the bed, his eyes are still blood-red and the tears are still staining his beautiful features but all I can think is 'REALLY'?

"You are an idiot." I stated as I took the guitar from the bed and put it lightly in the floor. He is following my movements I know, cause I can feel it. So I do what I've been meaning to do since we got back from the hospital and all the times during training. I moved to stand in front of him and pushed in the bed as I sat over him each one of my legs on his side, I smiled as he eyes me still confused with my actions.

"Skye?" He whispers my name. So I practically lay over him as I whisper singing -

_Uh-oh_

_Yeah_

_Uh-oh_

_I can hear my heart go_

_Racing out of control_

_It's so crazy_

_Boy you really got me, uh-oh_

_I don't think that you know_

_When you're standing this close_

_I get dizzy falling for you baby, uh-oh_

It takes him just a minute to react, before our positions are turned and he is kissing my lips fervently.


End file.
